The Two Snipers
by Okumura Shauriene
Summary: So Riza Hawkeye walks into a bar- NO WAIT IT WAS A CAFÉ! And who does she happen to meet? A fellow blond haired brown eyes sniper. Newest chapter contains: Christmas, Nordics, and your imagination.
1. The Meeting

**As the story behind Number Eleven is my OC's story, Roy Loves Dogs, here it is. I introduced the idea for this story at school, and we decided to write it. Hers is a side story, just she published it before me.**

**Has anyone noticed how similar Finland and Riza Hawkeye are?**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! AT ALL! Besides the plot, that is.**

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye smiled as she reached the café. Today was her day off from work, so she decided to have her lunch at a nearby café. Once she got there, however, she saw all the seats were filled. She sighed, and went to buy her lunch. As she was going to turn around to walk out, she saw there was an empty seat, but the one across from it was filled. Contemplating whether to sit there or not, the former won. She walked over to the table, and turned to the other person.<p>

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The other looked at her with kind brown eyes and spoke with a foreign accent.

"Sure! I don't mind." She sat down and took out her lunch. Looking up, she looked over the other person at the table. He had short blond hair and light brown eyes. His face was round and slightly babyish. He was eating what looked like round black little stones. She raised her eyebrow at this.

"What are you eating?" He looked up and smiled.

"Salmiakki. Do you want some?" Wondering if they actually tasted good, she nodded. She took one of the little black things, and put it in her mouth. She nearly gagged at it. It tasted horrible and was way too salty. Noticing her facial expression, the other frowned. "You don't like it?" She took the piece of salmiakki out of her mouth.

"I'm afraid not. What is in this?" He smiled again.

"Salmiakki is salty licorice with ammonium chloride." Her eyes widened dramatically at this.

"Ammonium chloride?" He nodded.

"Ja, many say it's an acquired taste, but I've always found it good." He put another one in his mouth. Riza shuddered at this. How can the taste of ammonium chloride grow on anyone?

A while later, the other looked up. "So, what's your name? I'm Tino Väinämöinen."

"Tino... what?" He sighed.

"Vah-ii-nah-moi-nen." She nodded.

"Thank you. My name is Riza Hawkeye." He smiled.

"That's a nice name, Miss Hawkeye. I wish I had a surname like yours. It would fit my skills with a gun." She raised her eyebrow.

"Really? It fits for me too." He smiled.

"It looks we have something in common, Miss Hawkeye." She held up a hand.

"Call me Riza." He nodded.

"Okay then, Riza."

She brought out one of her handguns. The next half an hour was spent with Riza explaining the different guns she had and the things she did with them, and Tino did the same. Afterwards, Riza looked at her watch.

"I need to go. Black Hayate needs to be walked." Tino raised his eyebrow.

"Black Hayate?"

"My dog." His eyes brightened.

"You have a dog too?" She nodded. "My dog's name is Hanatamago. So, do you want to meet at the shooting range this Saturday at 1?" She thought about it, before nodding.

"I accept. See you then." She got up and started walking towards the exit. Tino was waving behind her.

"Moi moi Riza! See you Saturday!" She smiled to herself, knowing this would be the start of a good friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this turned out okay. So anyways, REVIEW OR I WILL FORCE MILK DOWN ED'S THROAT!<strong>

**Ed: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!**

**Shauriene: *smirks and brings out milk* Try me~**


	2. At the Shooting Range

**SECOND CHAPTEEEEERRR~! I really like how this is going to turn out. Go read Number 11 is my OC's side story to this one.**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>It was a fine Saturday morning, and Riza Hawkeye sat up in bed, yawned, and put her hand throughout her messy hair. She got out of bed, and went to fix her appearance. As she looked in the mirror, she had a feeling that she had something to do today. As she looked at the clock, it said Saturday 9.00. Then, it occurred to her. Today, she was meeting Tino... whatever his surname was at the shooting range! She got dressed, brushed her hair and tied it up. She then grabbed her rifle and two hand guns.<p>

She had some time before 1, but it can't hurt being early. The range was about 2 hours from where she was anyways. She headed out the door, taking Black Hayate with her.

When she did finally arrive, it was around 12. Besides the people who ran the place, there was one other person. Sure he was dressed differently, but there was still the blond hair and slightly chubby body frame. From where she was, she took out her rifle and shot a bullseye. The other turned around, and sure enough, there were the light brown eyes from before. Tino happily waved at her.

"Moi Riza. I see I'm not the only early one." Riza felt something brush up against her leg. She looked down, and saw a snow white, decently fluffy dog. She smiled, and bent down to pet it. Tino walked up to her. "This is Hanatamago. I think I mentioned her before." Riza nodded, and Black Hayate came out. Riza motioned to her own dog.

"This is Black Hayate. It's funny how different our dogs are." Tino nodded, and jerked his head towards the targets.

"One with less bulls-eyes has to buy dinner." Riza nodded and aimed one of her handguns.

The shooting went on for hours, with different challenges and bets. Then, a deep voice was heard.

"T'no." Tino paused from shooting, and looked over, as did Riza. There was a tall man with blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and glasses walking towards them with a small boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and really thick eyebrows. Tino waved.

"Moi Berwald! Moi Peter! Is it that late already?" The little boy nodded.

"Yeah! Papa says that he's going to cook tonight!" He looked over to Riza. "Who are you, Miss?" The tall one looked over at her with what seemed to be a glare. Tino smiled and motioned to Riza.

"This is my new friend I told you two about. Ber and Peter, Riza Hawkeye. Riza, Berwald Øxenstierna and Peter Kirkland." The boy suddenly glared at Tino, and he flinched. "I'm sorry. Peter Øxenstierna." The boy smiled. Tino leaned over to Riza, seeing as she had a confused look on her face. "Peter was severely neglected by his older brothers and parents, so we adopted him." Riza slowly nodded, and shook hands with Berwald.

Peter was happily petting Black Hayate, and commenting on how cute he was. Riza then picked Black Hayate up, and turned around to go back, when Tino slipped her a piece of paper. It had a phone number on it with the words, "Moi. Let's keep in touch." . She turned back around to see Tino, Berwald, and Peter going in the other direction with Hanatamago following behind. She smiled, before going along her own path.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So, does anyone have any <strong>**suggestions for the next chapter?**

**Review or I will not post any more chapters. I'm serious.**


	3. Someone has to Pay for Dinner

**Hello I have returned because of reviews! My birthday was yesterday, so happy late birthday to me!**

**I don't own Riza Hawkeye, Tino Väinämöinen, Su-san, Peter, or anyone really. I only own the idea.**

* * *

><p>Riza inevitably won the bet at the shooting range, so Tino had to take her out to dinner and pay. He said he was taking her to to a pretty good place, so she had to dress somewhat formally.<p>

So here we are with Riza Hawkeye standing in front of a mirror in her room. He had her hair down, and was wearing a strapless blue dress that went down to her knees, black gloves, and a band around her thigh that held two of her guns. He told her he would meet her on the corner by the café where they met.

When she got there, she saw the familiar light blond haired man looking up at the sky. He was wearing a white collared shirt, black pants, an a tie that was white with a light blue cross on it. Hanatamago was walking by his feet. He heard footsteps, and looked over. It was now a sunset, and the light was making Tino's eyes look like a light purple. He smiled and waved.

"Riza! It's nice seeing you again." Riza sighed.

"Tino, we saw each other two days ago." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Ja... so, shall we go?" She nodded, and Tino started walking with Hanatamago yipping behind him. About 13 minutes later, they reached what looked like a restaurant. Tino held the door for Riza as they entered.

They had to wait 10 minutes for a table, but eventually they were seated. As they were looking at the menu, Riza heard a familiar voice.

_"So then I had to force the milk down his __throat. Brother is so silly sometimes."_ Riza raised an eyebrow and looked over at the table next to them. Lo and behold, there was the dirty blond haired, hazel eyed alchemist she knows so well as Alphonse Elric. He was at a table with a woman who was undeniably May Chang.

Alphonse got the feeling someone was watching him, so he looked over, and smiled.

"Riza! It's so nice to see you!" She smiled.

"You too, Alphonse." She looked at May. "So you finally got together with May?" He nodded, but then looked at Tino.

"Who's your boyfriend, Riza?" Both Riza and Tino's eyes widened as they shook her head. Tino spoke in a panicked tone.

"No no! I'm not her boyfriend! I'm taking her out because she won out competition." Al nodded, and his gaze drifted downwards to Hanatamago who was walking around on the floor hear Tino's feet. He gasped and his eyes sparkled. He looked at Tino.

"Is that your dog?" Tino nodded. "Can I pet it?"

"Hanatamago is a she, and you may pet her." Al reached down and pet the fluffy white dog, gushing at her cuteness. May sighed.

"Alphonse... we're in a restaurant. Control your urges." Alphonse coughed, straightened back up, and addressed Tino.

"Sorry about that. My name is Alphonse Elric." Tino smiled.

"I'm Tino Väinämöinen." Both Al and May raised their eyebrow.

"Tino what?" Riza frowned.

"Tino Va-ii-na-moi-nen." They both 'ahh'ed and nodded.

The rest of dinner went nicely with Tino and Riza talking. When it was over, Tino paid the bill and they walked out. Riza smiled at him.

"I'm glad I won that competition." Tino sweatdropped.

"I'll have to try harder next time..." Riza started to walk away, before she heard Tino's voice.

"Moi moi Riza! Let's meet up at sometime, okay?" Riza gave a thumbs up over her shoulder, and turned the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was this chapter... you know the drill. No reviews = No updates. It's that simple.<strong>


	4. Nordic Christmas Party

**I like hiatuses, they're tasty. So, it's been a while, and now that I have my trusty chair back (reference to my co written story), I can finally write again. It's a magic chair. Also, I needed time to think about what was going to happen. And Luna won't talk to me. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID!**

**Anyways, I don't own FMA, and I don't...own...the...Nordics... *cries up a river* MY BAES NOOO! I WANT TO OWN YOU!**

**Three hours has passed, and here is the 4th chapter.**

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye was sitting in her apartment. She gazed outside, and saw the white snowflakes drift down onto the white pavement. It was late December, and it had snowed quite hard the past couple of days. She was glad that it finally calmed down. It was so peaceful everywhere. She was about to take a sip of her drink, when-<p>

"RING RING RING RING!" Her phone started abruptly ringing. After getting over the small shock and wiping her drink off of her face, she went to answer it. When she picked up the phone, she heard that now familiar, cheerful, foreign accented voice._  
><em>

"Moi Riza!" She couldn't help but smile a little. His happiness was contagious, even over the phone.

"Hey Tino."

"Berwald, our friends, and I are hosting our annual Christmas party, and you are invited." She raised an eyebrow at this.

"A Christmas party?"

"Joo, a Christmas party. Do you want to come? It's tomorrow." She thought for a few seconds. Everyone else has already said that they were going to be busy, so she had nothing to do.

"Sure, why not? Where and when should I come?" After giving the time and place, both Riza and Tino hung up. It looks like she would be meeting his friends tomorrow...

* * *

><p>The next day, it occurred to Riza that she had something she was going to do... oh that's right, she was going to her friend's Christmas party. She wasn't told what to wear, so she wore pretty casual clothes along with a warm sweater. She decided not to bring Black Hayate with her, so she (reluctantly) left him in the care of her friend and superior, Roy Mustang.<p>

When she reached the address she had been given, she looked the house over. It was fairly big, with the front lawn covered in snow, and the outer walls were a nice peach colour. When she knocked on the door, she faintly heard a voice say, "I'll get it." The door then opened for her.

There, standing in the doorway, was a man with sky blue eyes and blond hair that seemed to defy gravity. His grin was way too wide as he looked over his shoulder.

"Guys! Tino's girlfriend is here!" Riza's eyes widened.

"I'm not his girlfriend." The blond rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Suuure you're not~" Finally, a familiar face came to the front as he pushed the other one out of the way. It was Berwald. He waved at her.

"Hei Riza." She waved back.

"Hey yourself." She walked inside, but not before shaking the snow off of her boots.

She saw three others inside the house. One was Peter, there was a blond with a curl that seemed to be... detached from his head? She shook her head. There was also a teen with silverish white hair. They all looked at her, and Peter ran up to her.

"Riza! Remember me? Peter! I'm Peter!" She nodded.

"Of course I remember you, Peter. Why wouldn't I?" Berwald went over to her.

"N'glect'on." She nodded.

"Peter, I won't forget you." His smile brightened as he hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. The other two sighed, and the blond one spoke.

"My name is Lukas, and this is my baby brother, Emil." 'Emil' frowned.

"Lukas! I'm not your baby brother!"

"But you will call me big brother~" He shook his head.

"Never!" She decided to just ignore them. She turned to Berwald.

"I don't see Tino here. Where is he?" Berwald pointed out the widow. It was sundown, and a black silhouette could be seen leaping from rooftop to rooftop, sometimes doing flips carrying something. She raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?"

"T'no 's our S'nt'." It took her a while to process what he just said, before her eyes widened.

"Really?" He nodded, before the figure flipped off of the roof, and started walking towards the house they were in. The door opened to show Tino carrying an empty sack and dressed in red and white. He smiled at her.

"Sorry I couldn't be here when you got here, Riza, I still had some presents to deliver." She looked at him weirdly.

"So... you're Santa?" He nodded.

"Joo."

"Oookay then." She looked around. "Is anyone else going to attend?" The blond that opened the door nodded excitedly.

"Ja! And then the party really gets going!" He held up a finger. "I bet you didn't know this, our Christmas parties are indirectly responsible for 1.5 deaths and 2 births per 5 year period!*" Her eyes widened.

"What?!" The next thing she knew, Lukas was choking him with his own tie.

"Don't listen to Matthias. He's an idiot." She nodded.

"Yeah. I bet he is." Matthias took a deep breath.

"That was so uncalled for!" Then, the door opened...

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye blearily opened her eyes, to find herself not in her own room. She sat up in the fairly comfortable bed, and looked around. Sitting in a nearby chair was Tino. He waved at her.<p>

"Glad to see you're up, how do you feel?" She held her head as searing pain went through it.

"Like hell... What happened?" Tino shrugged.

"I saw you passed out, so I brought you to my house so you could sleep." She frowned.

"I was passed out? How much did you drink?" He counted on his fingers.

"Between us, Raivas and I drank 31 bottles of vodka." Her eyes widened.

"How...?"

"We don't get drunk. It's just that we ran out of vodka." She frowned. There was so much to this man that she would have to find out...

* * *

><p><strong>LONGEST CHAPTER AWARD!<strong>

**So anyways... this was nice.**

*** This fact belongs to Officialstudiodeen on tumblr.**


End file.
